The risk of injury resulting from explosions extends to those inside buildings due to airborne debris as well as shock waves caused by the explosions. Both the debris and shock waves can cause windows and doors to implode spraying glass and additional debris inward toward the interior of the building. Those people positioned near an opening when the blast occurs can be significantly injured by the flying debris.
Conventional approaches to mitigating injuries from blast damage include adding exterior or interior barriers to cover window and door openings to shield against airborne debris and shockwaves. The barriers may be constructed in a variety of manners from different materials but are typically rigid and constructed in a manner to shield as much of the opening from exposure to the explosion. The barriers are often unsightly and require extensive retrofitting or additional equipment to be mounted in place. Additionally, although the construction minimizes exposure to the blast in or to prevent damage and injury, the resulting construction effectively blocks natural light as well as preventing those inside from seeing through the opening. In some instances because the barrier blocks both light and viewing, the barriers are not positioned to cover the openings at all times but are moved into place when there is a more immediate threat of danger. The effectiveness of the barriers, however, are directly dependent on whether the barriers are positioned to shield the opening at the time an explosion occurs.
Another approach is to use metal mesh drapery positioned to catch debris in the event of an explosion that causes a window to implode. The mesh drapery allows natural light to pass and allows visibility through the window from the interior. The mesh drapery may also be constructed to be esthetically pleasing. Protection is provided by the mesh drapery as it stretches to absorb impact energy and encapsulates airborne debris while also allowing blast pressure to vent. Conventional mesh drapery designs, however, may be subject to tearing as the drape expands beyond the material limit during an explosion, and mounting the mesh drapery in position to provide an effective shield may require full-frame tracks or complicated mounting hardware.